


Finals

by mayalovesblack



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Coming In Pants, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalovesblack/pseuds/mayalovesblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea while I was studying for finals, and I wrote it in Chinese class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals

Green Day blasted from the speakers. Two freshmen were sitting on the bed, cutting out flash cards of parts of a cell. Finals were coming up, and while one was not nervous at all, the other was freaking out.   
He raven haired boy bit his bottom lip, staring blankly at the Biology textbook.  
" What does the smooth endoplasmic reticulum do again?", the boy was thinking hard.  
" No one gives a fuck." , he other boy, Georg, commented  
" Dude, seriously.", Bill didn't want his attention to fly out the window with Georg's fuck. Georg wasn't cutting out flash cards anymore. He was playing candy crush on his iPhone. He was too absorbed to even reply.  
" Georg, search it up or something.", Bill was pissed.  
" Fine.", Bill and Georg were both extremely cranky. After a long day of school, they had to study for stupid finals.  
Georg looked up at Bill. The other boy was trying to get his ancient computer to work. Bill's face lit up in the almost dark room, from the light of the bulky machine. He blinked at the brightness.  
The computer failed him, somehow. Bill was extremely frustrated, needing to do something. He grabbed the flash cares, thrower them up in the air, and they fell down like large pieces of confetti.  
" Bill, you need a break."  
" No-", he was cut off by a packet in Georg's hand. The plastic ziplock-like thing contained the one and only.  
" WEED"  
They rolled up a joint. It was beautiful. Bill got a candle from Simone's kitchen, and lit it up with fire that was usually used to boil soup. He lit the joint. A sweet smell filled the room. Georg inhaled, and the sweetness filled up his lungs. He exhaled. Life became better. Bill inhaled too.  
They weren't addicted. They didn't feel uncomfortable without its presence. It was just a sweet little escape.  
Bill felt chill. Extremely chill. He was also feeling kind of horny. He looked down at his lap. A standing German sausage stared back.   
Georg was staring out the window. He was licking his lips. What if those lips were wrapped around his cock? Or that tongue was licking around the heard of his veggie sausage? Or if Georg took all 8 inches in his mouth, Bill's top touching the back of Georg's throat? Those eyes staring up at him, while his head bobbed up and down?  
Bill didn't realize it, but he was moaning right at that time, Georg looking at him weirdly. The twin wanted to Palm himself so badly. The thought was the last before what happened next.   
Bill's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He grabbed the thick blanket. He spilled his seed in his boxers.  
Georg's jaw dropped to the floor. Did Bill seriously jizz in his pants out of the blue?  
"What the actual fuck?", it wasn't a question. They weren't as high now. Bill blushed, his pale cheeks turning whore lipstick red.  
Well, they were 15, after all.


End file.
